Talk:Supreme Chol Arus/@comment-33787985-20171127122841/@comment-30054866-20171127135614
Hullo! Firstly, welcome back. (^^)/ Here, have a quick unit analysis for both of these units. Keep note that: a) I won't be talking about Leader Skills or Extra Skills since their Leader Skills aren't something to write home about, and their Extra Skills are both on different ends of the spectrum so there's not much to talk about; b) This analysis assumes they are at max level; and c) None of these units are at Omni+. Supreme Chol Arus Arus is a reliable damage dealer whose main use lies in his reliable BC and OD fill buffs. His buffpool includes a DoT, a burst BC fill, a burst OD fill, BCoT, Defense Ignore, and both a self Spark Damage boost and self BC fill. His BB is an AoE while his SBB is a single target nuke whose damage is scaled to his remaining HP, making him an incredible nuker. In terms of Skill Point options, he can further boost his damage output (i.e. Spark Damage, Parameter boosts), and further boost squad wide damage through Critical Hit Rate and Critical Damage boosts. The main thing to note about Arus is that, thanks to his self-filling SBB, he can deal heavy single-target nukes while burst filling both OD and BC gauges. Thanks to this, he can fit into any squad. Keep in mind, though, that his main drawback is that, much like most other nuker units, he doesn't bring many squad buffs. It's best to maximize his damage output (especially on his SBB), instead of adding more buffs into his skillset. Silva Khopesh Serge Serge is an interesting unit because both his BB and SBB are single-target attacks. This makes him hard to work with, but he's still usable. His buffpool includes a self BC fill, both an Attack and Defense boost for a) Any element; and b) Earth Units (keep note that they both stack), BC Efficacy boosts, Critical Hit Rate boosts, and a self Critical Damage boost. His SBB is where his true power lies, as it is self filling and has a damage multiplier the more you use it. His Skill Point options allow for further boosts to his damage output (via Parameter boosts and self buffs), and expansions into his buff pool (i.e. Critical Hit Rate, burst BC fill, Attack + Defense boost for Earth types, elemental addition buffs). Unlike Arus, Serge has a wider, more useful skillset, and has better damage output (granted only when you max out his multiplier). It's probably better to hit a balance between stat boosts and buff pool expansions. However, Serge isn't exactly reliable, as while he does definitely provide more buffs than Arus, there's not much use for him within squads nowadays, save for in mono-Earth squads. IMO: Serge deals more damage, but I believe Arus has more use simply he's a fair bit more usable than Serge thanks to his spammable BC/OD fill + nuke. In the end, though, it boils down to what unit you need according to your squad, so adjust accordingly! (^^)/ I hope this helped! (^^)/